


Cards on the Table

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Jealous”. When the captain and doctor commence an intimate relationship, the crew of the Enterprise take notice, even the curious android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards on the Table

“Well, I think I’ll call it a night before you’ve bled me dry.” Smiling, Beverly tosses her cards into the centre of the poker table in Riker’s cabin and stands out of her chair. 

“Thank you for your contribution, Doctor,” jests Riker, leaning back in his chair comfortably, smugly.

Giggling, Deanna waves from her spot next to Riker. “Goodnight, Beverly.”

Absorbing her cards into his hands to shuffle into the deck, Data turns to Beverly as she moves to the door. “Doctor, is the captain feeling better this evening?”

Bemused, Beverly turns to Data, hand resting on her hip. “Pardon me, Data?”

Shuffling the cards, Data shrugs. “This morning, when I ran into you in the corridor outside the captain’s quarters, you said you had been checking on the captain because he was ill. I just wanted to check if the captain was back to his normal operating parameters.”

Blushing, Beverly swallows hard, nodding her head. “Uh…yes, Data. The captain is fine.”

“Making house calls, Doctor?” quips Riker, rotating in his chair to fix Beverly with a raised brow and smirk. 

“I thought the captain was not well,” admits Data, somewhat confused. “The Doctor has been attending to the captain’s quarters in the evening and early morning frequently over the past few weeks.”

“Data!” squeals Beverly, hardly able to believe her ears.

Stunned, Geordi shifts in his seat, glancing between the innocent android and mortified doctor.

Chortling, Riker puts a hand on the back of Troi’s chair. “Data, I think the captain is just fine. It sounds like Doctor Crusher is ensuring Captain Picard is getting very personal attention.”

Reddening, Beverly is fuming and embarrassed, crossing her arms across her chest. “William Riker!”

Climbing out of her chair, Troi walks over to the door to stand next to a flushed Beverly. “That’s enough, Will.”

Brows furrowed, Data looks at Beverly in bemusement. “I apologize, Doctor. I have offended you. I do not know what I have done.”

Sighing heavily, Beverly rolls her eyes in exasperation. “You didn’t do anything, Data. I’m sorry.”

“Then, why are you upset?” inquires Data, genuinely bewildered.

Finally becoming serious, Riker nudges Data’s arm. “You exposed that the captain and doctor are having a covert personal relationship.”

Eyes widening slightly, Data turns back to Beverly at the door. “Doctor, I am sorry. I was not aware.”

Trying to wave him off, Beverly’s cheeks flush. “It’s alright, Data. It’s not…covert.”

Pursing his lips, Data sets the deck of cards on the table. “Then, I am afraid I do not understand.”

Exhaling deeply, Beverly briefly glances to Deanna, looking to her friend for help. “It’s not a secret. I guess…I guess we just weren’t ready to share it with everyone yet.”

Nodding, Data decides that human relationships have far too many variables to compute. 

Putting a hand on Beverly’s shoulder, Deanna smiles. “Well, we’re happy for you both.”

Smiling lightly, Beverly sighs. “Thank you. “

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

**

 

“Beverly….”grumbles Picard, a miserable scowl set in his face.

Hands on his waist, Beverly kisses him sweetly in the middle of the living room of Picard’s cabin. “I’m sorry. I was caught off guard.”

Groaning, Picard envelops his arms around her waist. “I just want privacy, Beverly. I don’t want our personal lives on display.”

“I thought you’d be happy to have our relationship out in the open,” confesses Beverly with a cheshire cat grin, snaking a hand up his chest. 

“What do you mean?” Picard’s brow furrows.

Tracing his lower lip with her index finger, Beverly smirks. “Well, Captain, if we’re making it official, it means I’m all yours. You have no competition.”

Grinning, Jean-Luc grips her waist firmly. “Excellent. Then I’ll ensure the entire crew is informed of our relationship immediately.”

Chuckling, Beverly aligns their hips. “Can it wait? I don’t have long before I have to go. Wes will be expecting me back from the poker game.”

“Actually,” Jean-Luc relaxes in an easy smile. “Let’s go to your quarters. Maybe we ought to have a chat with the boy?”

Growing serious, Beverly appraises his expression. “Really?”

Nodding, Jean-Luc takes her hand. “We wanted to take our time and figure this out. There’s nothing to figure out, Beverly. I love you. I think we ought to have a conversation with Wesley.”

Taking a steadying breath, Beverly bobs her head. “ Yes. Thank you, Jean-Luc.” 

She can hardly believe that they are here, that after all this time she and Jean-Luc are in love and trying to build a relationship. But, Beverly couldn’t be happier. She recognizes that it won’t always be easy, and it may be difficult for Wesley to adjust to their new relationship, but Beverly is confident that they’re doing it right.


End file.
